Hospital acquired infections are on the increase and compromise the quality and cost-effectiveness of health care. A significant number of device-associated infections occur with urinary catheters. New and effective strategies to supplement and complement traditional infection control practices are urgently needed. Ideally, new technologies should display broad spectrum activity against bacteria, viruses, fungi, etc. but should not encourage the emergence of antibiotic resistant bacterial strains. In this program we propose to develop new silver biocides to prevent urinary catheter-related infections. These antimicrobial agents will be covalently bound to a polymer matrix, to provide polymers with sustained antibacterial activity. The physical properties of the polymers will be measured. Evaluation of the antimicrobial effects of the active polymers will be performed using gram positive and gram negative bacteria. In Phase II we will conduct more comprehensive laboratory and in vivo testing, and develop the biocides to be highly effective yet economically competitive. It is envisaged that developing new infection resistant materials with broad applicability will reduce the incidence of device-related infections, the associated costs of treatment, and patient mortality. The potential savings in healthcare cost savings could run into billions of dollars.